Worst in him
by Inralak
Summary: Ichigo has finally gone on school holiday's and has visited Seireitei to have a spar with someone, but everyone seems to be busy. So he decides to take a nap under a tree when he is suddenly attacked by a certain raven haired Captain and pulled along to the Kuchiki Manor. What on Earth could Byakuya want with him? Did the other find out about his feelings? Bya/Ichi. One-Shot
**Author's Note: So I know I still have to write my GrimmIchi fic, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head and I've been way too busy with University to do much. But don't worry, I will continue my GrimmIchi fic when I have the time. In the mean time here is this little fic of some story line and the rest smut ;) This is kind of the continuum of 'Rukia's Confession', but this is the stuff that came after Rukia left, so you get to read the smut that she didn't stick around to see, lol XD I do try to keep them in character as must as possible, but seeing as this is a yaoi fanfiction it seems complete illogical for any of them to be totally in character, but in my opinion they are pretty much still in character... Kind of ;P**

 **Pairing: Byakuya and Ichigo, ByaIchi. Byakuya top, Ichigo bottom, because I want to. Don't like yaoi then click back out of this page and continue scrolling.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of these characters, just the story line to fanfiction. I do not make money out of this, this is just for fun.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, male on male action. A little binding, but not too much. Some dirty talk and swearing. OOC. One-Shot.**

 **Please Favourite and Review!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ichigo was having a particularly boring day. He had come to Soul Society for his school holidays in hopes of getting into a fight with Ikkaku or Renji, but they already had plans to train together later. He refused to ask Kenpachi, not wanting to spend this short time away from school to be couped up in squad 4's barracks recovering from a brawl with the crazy fighting machine. He just needed to let off some steam and the only way he knew how was through combat.

So he was just lazing about under the shade of a huge oak tree in one of the few places that there was green amongst all this annoying white in Seireitei. He thought that he could hang out with Rukia, but he had saw her last night and she looked very distracted, so he didn't want to bother the petite woman. He did consider going to annoy Byakuya, but that stubborn raven had hidden his spiritual pressure so much that someone as bad at sensing it as Ichigo was would never be able to trace it. There was a high possibility that he would be at the squad 6 barracks, but the last time Ichigo went there to bug him the raven almost released his Zanpakutō when Ichigo bumped the others work desk and spilt his tea all over the paper work that Byakuya was working on. Ichigo saw his life flash before his eyes in that instant when the raven stood up with fury radiating off him, he was ready to protect himself when something changed in the stoic Captains eyes and he just sighed and sat back down in his chair to continue his work. So the orangette felt it best not to go there for a while.

He stared up at the clouds in the sky, watching as they changed shape. The soft rays of the sun hit his tan skin and warmed his body. Ichigo slowly started to relax, he didn't resist because there was nothing better to do, closing his eyes he drifted off in a half awake half asleep state. Letting his mind go numb and start to float off into dreamland.

Ichigo woke with a start, he was having a really weird dream. For the past few years his sleep had been consumed with constant dreams of a certain raven haired Captain that hardly gave him the time of day. Ichigo had woken up just when the desire of his fantasies had started to undress before him, he barely got a glimpse of the pale skin beneath when he was violently shoved from his dream and dropped back into the world of reality. It was a good thing too, it would be a problem if he got aroused in public, even though there was nobody around.

He sighed and flopped back down to the grassy floor. Thought's eaten up with images and questions about Byakuya. Why did the raven never notice him? Did he still hate Ichigo for beating him on top of Sōkyoku Hill? He didn't go to the Soul Society to make enemies, he just wanted to stop Rukia's execution. He was looking out for his friend. The friend that had helped him with so much. It was only right that he save her. Would the raven ever look at him in the same way that he did? After all the battle's Ichigo had gone through to keep Soul Society and Karakura Town safe because both worlds held his friends and family. Did the raven still see him as an enemy? As a simple Ryoka?

Ichigo decided not to think about it, this subject was getting him down and didn't want to be sad on his holiday. He needed to do something. To get his mind away from the sexy raven. Sexy and hot and absolutely mouth-watering. No! Bad Ichigo! Think about something else! Think about the beach and the cool water… Byakuya looked unbelievably scrumptious that day the Captains and the other Soul Reapers had gone to one of the World of the Living beaches and there were those weird watermelon hollows. Those hollows were a welcomed distraction from the raven because Ichigo spent most of the day trying to distract himself from the godly body that the raven had so arrogantly put on display for all to see. Ichigo had looked at him for so long that it was then he realised that he was in love with the Captain of the 6th squad and that he had been for a long time. The raven's body was better than he imagined, muscles so defined and abs hard with pale flawless skin coving his body.

Ichigo would imagine the raven on top of him, kissing him, touching him in places no one ever had. Imagine his surprise when he woke up to realise that in his dream he was the bottom, but he couldn't see the raven ever bottoming for anyone and that authoritive air about him told everyone that he was a pure dominant. It was so scandalous these thoughts that he had, if Byakuya ever found out he wold surely kill him. Ichigo had given up on all hope of the other loving him back a long time ago, the raven never showing any interest in him what so ever. So, he was perfectly fine with just his thoughts and his unrequited love.

Losing himself in his thoughts again, Ichigo didn't notice the approaching presence of someone set on getting what he wanted. Someone bent on making the orangette his.

Byakuya had been watching the other for a short while, he wasn't stalking or anything like that, he was simply taking a stroll when he had felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure and felt that something was a little off with it. So, he decided to see if the other was fine and not in any sort of pain, not because he wanted to see the orange head!

The raven had followed Ichigo's spiritual pressure and found the other snoozing under a tree. He walked up to Ichigo when he noticed that he was asleep and that the breaths were coming from his mouth very rapidly. Byakuya got closer, worried that the other was hurting somewhere and when he was going to wake Ichigo a small moan escaped those soft looking lips. Then something slipped out of the other's mouth in his sleep, and this totally shocked the raven to the core.

"Mmmnh… Bya-kuya…" It was so low that the raven could barely hear it, but he had no doubt in his mind of what Ichigo said. The orangette was dreaming about him, and not in the normal kind of friend way. Ichigo was having a wet dream starring the raven.

Byakuya was so astatic about this new information that he was barely able to get away when Ichigo suddenly sat up. The raven didn't want Ichigo to think that he was spying on him or anything, so he flash stepped away just in time to hide at a nearby tree, it wasn't as big as the one Ichigo sat under but it provided him with enough cover and gave him the perfect view of the orangette.

Ichigo had this cute dazed look on his face, the raven wondered what he was thinking about. Was it the dream? Or was it something else? Ichigo had always intrigued the Captain, how the other would give up everything and fight his way through the most impossible situations for the people he loved. The orangette had stood up to him on two occasions with no hesitance and complete belief in his skills that he could defeat him. Ichigo's resolve was a lot stronger than Byakuya's on the day they fought on top of Sōkyoku Hill. Byakuya had doubted his reason for fighting and that in turn made him the loser in that particular battle. Now Ichigo has gotten even stronger. Byakuya wondered what it would be like to face the other in combat again.

Byakuya had realised that his fascination with the orangette had turned to affection and love a long time ago. He hid it for a long time, too afraid that the orangette would be disgusted or avoid him if he found out. He started to enjoy when Ichigo would come and follow him around all day whenever he visited Seireitei. Ichigo had barged his way into the raven's heart, not letting up until Byakuya was completely fixed on the other. The orangette constantly demanded his attention whenever he would seek the other out. Lighting up Byakuya's day with his talk about random things or sudden burst of energy or anger when the raven would find in funny to ignore him.

He decided that today was the day he would finally tell the other how he felt about him. Byakuya had been putting it off for so long. He did doubt that Ichigo would even have feelings for him, he was a bit cold to the orangette after all. It's just that Ichigo looked absolutely beautiful laying under that tree, dazed and completely at peace with himself. Plus, the raven just caught Ichigo dreaming about him and not the normal kind of dream. So the other must have some sort of attraction for him.

The raven haired Captain just wanted Ichigo all to himself and if he didn't snatch him up soon, someone else would. Someone that wasn't him. Someone that would touch him and kiss him. That was unforgivable. No-one but he could have Ichigo and he planned to make the orangette and everyone else know that. Ichigo was his!

With a new sense of determination because of a sudden amount of possessiveness that took away any rational thought from his head, Byakuya walked up to the other still oblivious of his presence. What was he going to say? He didn't have a clue what to say to get the other's attention. Hell, he didn't have any idea at how he was going to tell the other he loved him.

Since he was never one to talk without thoroughly thinking it through, he did the other thing that came to his mind. He grabbed Ichigo's wrist and pulled him off the ground, shocking the other from his daydreaming and pulling him along with him.

"W-what the hell?! Byakuya?" Ichigo didn't struggle, but he was seriously confused at what the raven was doing.

Byakuya didn't say anything, he just continued to pull the other to the one place he will have enough privacy to tell Ichigo everything. It also gave him the advantage if Ichigo thought that he could escape from him. Byakuya was going to his room at the Kuchiki Manor.

They arrived at the front door and Byakuya pushed Ichigo in first, not giving him the chance to back away. Grabbing his wrist again, the raven continued down the corridor to his room, thankful there was no one else around.

"Byakuya, why are we here?" Ichigo was confused as to why the other would bring him to his home. It did surprise him when the raven had appeared out of nowhere and dragged him along behind him. At the sight of the Kuchiki Manor he was a little excited, he wanted to go into the place again for a long time. He ceased his thoughts when the squad 6 Captain stopped in front of a door and slowly pulled it open. Ichigo couldn't see much at first because he was standing behind the other and Byakuya was a lot taller than him.

Then he was shoved into the dimly lit room a little forcefully and when his eyes adjusted to the dark he could see that it was a bed room. A rather big bed room, with a huge futon that looked like it was as comfortable as a cloud, a closet and some low wooden tables, a stand for a Zanpakutō was near the bed and scattered around the room where some other personal items, all neatly in their places. It was very beautiful, Ichigo could tell that it belonged to the squad 6 Captain, it had the same scent that Byakuya had. He barely got the chance to look at the wall painting before he was roughly turned to look at the raven, who looked as calm as usual pushing him around.

"What do you want, Byakuya? Why'd you bring me to your room?" Ichigo cursed the shake in his voice, but the raven was starting to scare him. The orangette went to reach for his _Zanpakutō_ as he was forced back because the other was slowly advancing on him, something different in those grey eyes. He nearly had a heart attack when he realised that he didn't have his sword, he left it laying against the tree and didn't get the chance to grab it before Byakuya kidnapped him. Ichigo almost jumped when his back came into contact with the wooden wall behind him, then he blushed when the raven placed his hands on either side of his body on the wall, trapping him from leaving.

Confusion still in brown eyes, Ichigo wasn't sure what was happening. What was up with the raven? He's never acted like this before? Ichigo was sure that Byakuya didn't even like him, so why would he be trapping him in his room?

Byakuya was still getting closer, so Ichigo put his hands up and placed them on the others chest, holding him at bay. "B-Byakuya? What are you doing?"

The grin that formed on those usually expressionless lips sent a shiver of desire through the orangette. "Nothing, Ichigo Kurosaki." The deep baritone was much lower than usual and Ichigo could feel his legs start to get weak. Then Byakuya lifted his hand to grab Ichigo's chin in a firm grasp making sure that he couldn't move away from him. "I'm just doing what I've always wanted to do."

Byakuya leaned down and captured Ichigo's lips with his own. The orangette's lips were softer then thought they would be, it just turned him on even more. Ichigo gasped in shock and the raven took that chance to push his tongue into that warm mouth. His tongue mapping out the others mouth and finding all the sensitive spots that made the orangette moan. He was watching Ichigo's reaction, waiting if he would push back. When the other started to kiss back he closed his eyes and moved his tongue with the orangette's less experienced tongue.

Ichigo pulled the other towards him with the material he had in his hands, a particularly loud moan came from his throat and echoed around the room. This was just too good! Byakuya was kissing him! He was kissing Byakuya! If he died right now he had no regrets, his life was now complete.

"Ahn, Byakuya." Ichigo let out in a breathless whisper as they reluctantly pulled apart, it was over too soon and neither wanted to let go just yet. "W-what is the meaning of this?"

The raven just bent his head again to give the other another kiss, this time more gentler and softer. "I have wanted to do that for a long time."

Ichigo's eyes opened wide in shock, this was like a dream come true, he just hoped it wouldn't turn into a nightmare. "W-why?"

"It's because, Ichigo Kurosaki, I am in love with you." Byakuya said in the same stoic baritone and then proceeded to kiss the daylights out of Ichigo again.

"What?" Ichigo said, still in shock. "Why would you of all people love me? I thought you hated me."

"I could never hate you Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya's voice softened, his arm still caging the other as he still held that strong jaw. The raven leaned over the other so he was above him, he was a little nervous to tell Ichigo what he was about to say, he made sure the other could not see his face. But mostly because he didn't want to see the disgust in those wonderful brown eyes of fire. "The reason I love you is because you are a wonderful person, you are strong and beautiful, you are loyal and kind, caring and companionate, and you'll do anything to protect your friends. I have loved you for a very long time, and now I have finally built up enough courage to tell you how I feel."

"B-but, I don't understand." Ichigo just didn't know what to say. Byakuya liked him? Really? Did the raven know about his own feelings for him?

"It's fine if you don't feel the same way about me. I am just happy that I was able to tell you how I felt." Byakuya released his hold on the Substitute Soul Reaper's chin and began to step back, finding that he couldn't. Ichigo still had his hands clenching the raven's shihakusho and holding the taller body against him.

Steel grey eye's met blazing brown eyes, something behind them that he wasn't expecting. Something he was so overjoyed to see. Something that he had been searching for. Love shone behind those entrancing brown eyes.

"Finally." Ichigo said as he pulled the raven back down for another kiss.

Now it is the ravens turn to be speechless. Byakuya cups the orangette's face in his hands and softly caressed those heating red cheeks during the kiss. Ichigo's arms lifted to encircle around the raven's neck and bury long fingers into jet black hair.

They pulled back from the kiss, Ichigo trying to catch his breath and slightly annoyed that the other doesn't even seem out of breath at all. Byakuya rested his forehead against Ichigo's and gazed into his eyes, losing himself in them. "What was that?"

"I feel the same way too, you idiot." The orange head said with a smile on those swollen lips. "I have been for the longest time, ever since the battle on Sōkyoku Hill. Why do you think I always come see you every time I come to the Soul Society?"

"To annoy me." Byakuya said as he places his hands on Ichigo's hips and pulls him into a more intimate hold, completely loving the others warmth.

"Ha ha, very funny." The teen said in a sarcastic tone, playfully tugging raven locks. "I was always coming to see you because I liked you so much."

"Only like?" Byakuya teased, that slight tug of his hair turned him on.

Ichigo flushed a bright red, tripping over his words. "Y-you know wh-what I mean."

The Kuchiki leader bit Ichigo's bottom lip playfully and watched as lust started to dilate those brown eyes and lids slid lower. A low chuckle rumbled from his throat, he's going to have so much fun teasing the other. "I'm not sure what you're implying."

"I-I lo-love you too." Ichigo knew the other was teasing him, but it was too embarrassing so he buried his face in the raven's neck as his whole body was over taken with a blush. He was getting too hot.

"I know." Byakuya said, voice dripped with amusement.

Ichigo tugged his black hair again, a little harder this time. "You jerk."

Byakuya became extremely turned on by that, he pushed Ichigo roughly back into the wall, making a banging sound. The raven attacked Ichigo's neck, biting and sucking, making sure to leave a mark.

"I'll show you how much of a jerk I can be." Byakuya said as he nibbled the orangette's ear and grabbed his thighs, lifting him up and forcing Ichigo to wrap his legs around the raven's hips.

Ichigo smiled at this turn of events, his dreams playing out into reality. "Prove you're not just talk." Sticking his tongue out, Ichigo licked the raven's bottom lip and pulled it into his mouth, sucking gently.

Byakuya groaned, grinding his arousal into the others and kissing him again, swallowing Ichigo's moan. He pulled back and started devouring the orangette's neck, Ichigo having to move his head to accommodate the other. Byakuya bit down on the part where neck met shoulder and continued to suck. He used one hand to pull apart Ichigo's shihakusho, the other grabbing a handful of arse, using the wall to sandwich the orangette to the spot. The raven moved his mouth down as much as he could, tasting as much tan flesh as was visible, still grinding their hips together.

Ichigo tried to keep his voice back, but all these new sensations overwhelmed him and he just couldn't help but let those moans and gasps past his lips. He moved with the raven's body as much as he could and the feel of the other in-between his legs, doing totally sinful things to his body, just felt so right. His fingers still buried in soft raven locks tugging randomly as he didn't know what to do. He heard the sound of metal hitting the ground, it was only light, this was the kenseikan falling to the floor because of Ichigo's insistent tugging. It didn't seem to bother the raven at all, he just continued what he was doing, as if the symbols of his position as head of the Kuchiki clan were not laying on the floor. Right now, the only thing on his mind was Ichigo and this made the orangette blush with happiness.

"Bya-Byakuya… Ah~hah! I need… I need…" Gosh, he didn't know what he needed, he just hoped that the other would. And he got his answer when he was pulled from the wall with a growl and, still holding tight to the others hips, was placed on a fluffy futon. His hands were then taken from the hair he was holding and held above his head while Byakuya leaned over him, a feral look in his eye and hair falling down just tickling Ichigo's skin. He looked ready to eat Ichigo and that sent a chill of lust and fear through the orangette that almost made him release right there. He felt like a piece of meat just about to be consumed and the hands around his wrist held on tight, making sure he didn't escape. There was so much desire running through his body, he knew that he didn't want to escape and was ready to stay like this for the rest of his life if need be.

"You have no idea what I want to do to you right now." Byakuya's dark grey eyes looked almost black with his desire and Ichigo knew that if he looked in a mirror that his would be the same. It made him so hot to know that the raven wanted him so much. "I am trying to hold back. You are so young and I want you to be able to experience other things before I take your innocence."

Ichigo was stunned to hear these words said with such a soft tone from the other, and it angered him to no end. How dare the raven think that he wasn't ready for something like this and to think that he could stop half way through. He would have punched the raven if his hands weren't in such a tight grip, Ichigo suspected that, that's why Byakuya had done it. Ichigo leaned up and kissed the other, this wasn't a gentle kiss, it was rough and filled with lust and Ichigo was in complete control.

"Don't you dare deny me of something I have wanted for so long. Don't tempt me and get me addicted, then take it away from me." The fire in brown eyes told the raven that he is not to underestimate the other or he's likely to be killed, whether he's a lover or not. "I know what I want and I want you. So get off your fucking high horse and give me what I want."

Byakuya didn't need being told twice and continued what he was doing. He kissed down Ichigo's chest while still holding the others wrists, finding a nipple and proceeded to suck. "Mmmm, what bad language, Ichigo Kurosaki. I may have to punish you."

Ichigo shivered at the naughty tone the raven used, it just told of everything that Byakuya wanted to do to him. He moaned when the raven bit down hard on his nipple, pushing his body as close as he could to the one above him. This feeling was so intoxicating and Ichigo so willingly let it consume his mind. Finally, he was able to let off some of the tension he had been holding in. Though this was a completely different method of blowing off some steam that he usually goes for, but this was far more pleasurable and was quickly rising to be his next choice when he wanted to release some pent up frustrations.

Byakuya made sure to keep the orangette occupied as he searched for something, having let go of one of Ichigo's wrists to feel around the bed. When his hand came into contact with a long piece of ribbon that he uses to tie up his hair on days off, grabbing it he used it to tie up Ichigo's wrists above his head.

A moan was cut short when Ichigo realised that his hands were being bound, but it was too late to stop the other. A small whimper left his mouth when the raven pulled back to admire his handy work and gaze at the beautiful being below him. Ichigo felt completely at the mercy of the one above him, finding out now that the raven was an expert at tying knots.

"W-what? Let me go, Byakuya…" He gasped when the raven pulled his shihakusho completely open and blushed deeply at the approving look as the squad 6 Captain gazed upon his tan chest.

Byakuya bent down to trace his tongue along the prominent lines of Ichigo's abs, nibbling on soft sun kissed skin. "I think not, Ichigo Kurosaki. Not until you learn some manners."

A whine passed the younger man's lips and he bucked his hips when Byakuya place a hand on his clothed erection, wanting more friction. "Ah! Byakuya."

The raven grinned at the call of his name, taking that as a sign to move on. He untied the sash around the orangette's waist and slowly pulled the material away, then pushed down the hakama to reveal white underwear with an obvious bulge. Byakuya licked his lips at the embarrassed look on the orangette's face and Ichigo's pitiful attempt to hide himself.

When the raven used his hands to keep the teen from closing his legs Ichigo covered his face with his bound arms as best he could, too self-conscious to look at the other in the eye.

"My, what a beautiful body you have Ichigo Kurosaki. How is it that you have not been in a relationship before?" Byakuya teased, watching as the teen below him got really red. The raven thought that it was so cute that in this type of situation Ichigo could be so unsure of what to do and in more dangerous ones he'd run head long into it without thought. Well, that's probably how he got himself in this spot, below the man he had once thought hated him and spreading his legs.

Ichigo grumbled under his breath. "Just hurry up, you jerk."

The orangette didn't notice grey eyes narrow because he was still hiding his face. Byakuya ripped the last bit of clothing Ichigo had on his lower half, earning himself a surprised yelp and a glance of chocolate brown in question. "You are not in charge here, Ichigo Kurosaki. I am."

Before the Substitute Soul Reaper could say anything the raven haired Captain bent down and swallowed his hardened member, simply loving the scream of pleasure that followed. The raven felt hands in his hair massaging his scalp and pulling his hair, it was invigorating. But, he was in charge, not the other. He grabbed the hands and used the others discarded obi t to tie the orangette's hands to his own bare thigh, all the while never letting the other out of his mouth.

Ichigo growled in frustration, the raven wasn't letting him do anything while he inflicted this pleasurable torture on him. All he could do was bit his lip as he tried to hold back the moans that wanted to escape and dig his nails into his thigh, it hurt but it felt so good. His brown eyes looked down and the view was so erotic. Byakuya was moving up and down on his cock slowly at first then he would speed up and then slow back down again. Ichigo didn't know what to feel with all these new sensations, they just overwhelmed him and fried his brain. Watching his member disappear past those perfect slightly paler lips was all it took for him to tip over the edge.

"Ah! God! Bya-Byakuya… I-I'm come… I'm coming!"

That was all the warning the raven got when his mouth was filled with white hot fluid, he was prepared, as always, for it and drank it all down. Byakuya pulled back, he didn't think the other would come so quickly, then he remembered that Ichigo is new to all this. Grey eyes flickered up to see that the other was looking down at him, breath short, chest moving up and down, eye's half-mast and pupils almost eating up all the brown. The raven knew that the other wasn't finished yet and just to answer him, Ichigo's member began to rise again. He smirked at this.

"Have you not had enough, Ichigo Kurosaki?" He caressed tan thighs as he moved back up the others body and hovered just above those parted lips.

The orangette wanted to punch that smug look of the others face, but at the moment he was a little tied up. So instead he closed the gap between them, kissing the raven again. He stayed there, waiting for the other to kiss back and just as he was about to think this was all a big mistake, Byakuya push back against his lips with vigour. Ichigo felt fingers playing with his nipples as his mouth was dominated, he hummed in the back of his throat.

Byakuya pulled back to take off his robe, going slowly just to torment the other a little bit more. He let his hakama fall, watching Ichigo's expression carefully. The orangette licked his lips unconsciously as he gazed on the body that was nothing but muscle, not overly bulky and just perfect, white skin with a hint of sweat. Then when Ichigo's eyes landed on the package the raven was sporting, his eyes widened, slight fear tinted barely brown eyes.

"There is no way that is going to fit…" He looked confused a moment at the slight chuckle from the other. "Will it?"

"It will be fine, Ichigo Kurosaki." His voice got huskier. "I will prepare you thoroughly."

"St-stop saying my l-last name, it's an-annoying." He couldn't help but spread his legs a little more at the tone the other took on. "And I'm not a girl, I can take pain, you of all people should know that."

"Very well… Ichigo." The reaction was instant, a loud moan had escaped the orangette's grasp and echoed in the room at the sound of the other saying just his first name in such a sensual tone. He drowned in the heat the raven had caused within his body. It was so new, so hot, so wonderful.

Byakuya gracefully dropped to his knees after he grabbed some hand cream because he didn't own any lube. He then latched onto the orangette's neck as he poured some cream into his hands, moving it all around and coating his fingers thoroughly. Then he moved his coated fingers down to the others entrance and massaged the tight muscle slightly, just trying to get Ichigo's attention.

"This will feel a little uncomfortable at first, then it was feel so good." He practically purred that last part and at the slight nod, he pushed one finger into the teen and started moving in and out to stretch the other.

Ichigo did cringe a little at first, it felt totally weird, not what he was expecting. Then the raven added a second finger and a tinge of pain, but nothing he couldn't handle. Soon though he was moaning for more as the raven moved his fingers in and out of his velvety walls, scissoring his long fingers and it felt like the other was looking for something. Ichigo wasn't sure, but right now he felt really good and wanted so badly to grab the raven and kiss him, but right now he was a little tied up.

Byakuya added another finger and nearly moaned at the tight feel of the orangette's walls, it was taking all that he had to not forgo the preparation and penetrate the other right now. By the look in frustrated brown eyes, the raven figured Ichigo wouldn't really be opposed to that idea, but he held back because this was the other's first time and he wanted to make this as painless as possible. He almost laughed at the thought, if Ichigo knew he was thinking this he would get angry and most likely push the raven down to find his release. Good thing he had the foresight to tie the unruly orangette up.

He smiled in triumph when he found the spot he was looking for and Ichigo cried out in pleasure.

"Ah! God… There! Again!" Whatever that spot was it felt so wonderful that Ichigo almost came right there and then.

"Did I find a good spot, Ichigo?" The orangette tensed as an uncertain feeling overcame him, whatever the raven was going to say next it was going to be extremely embarrassing for him. "What do you want me to do? Ichigo, what do you want me to do next? Just say it… Beg."

That sinful tone was enough for Ichigo to want to beg so badly, but he was not going to cave so easily. He fought against Bounts, he battled some of Aizen's strongest men and defeated the man himself, a feat no-one could do, not even the Head Captain. Ichigo was not going to give in so readily to this hot god like man above him, no matter what the other did. So he bit his lip and turned his head away with a defiant look on his face, he didn't want to look the other in the eye, he was too afraid he would give into the animal desire the raven was emanating.

Byakuya knew what the orangette was doing and he wasn't going to back down either, he may not have defeated the other in battle all those years ago but he had a hell of a lot more life experience then Ichigo did, and it wasn't so beneath him to use these tactics. Well, not yet anyway. He rammed his fingers in a few more times making the other scream in surprised ecstasy, and then he pulled out making sure the last push just came short of its mark. He bent down to kiss the frustrated and piss-off look from the others face.

"Well, if you will not beg now, then I will have to make you." There was so much evil in that deep lustful voice that Ichigo was just about ready to let slip those words that wanted to come out like word vomit. But no matter what the raven did he would not succumb.

"N-no matter you do I will never beg." He looked into those depthless eyes and lost himself, if he wasn't tied up he would make the other take him if he had to.

"Very well, I gave you the chance to take the easy way out and now we are going to do this my way." Byakuya untied the orangette's hands from his leg but still kept the first sash secure to still bound Ichigo's wrist. Now he latched his teeth onto tan skin, making another mark on the Substitute Soul Reapers neck. He continued down, scraping and kneading, biting and nipping, till he got down to the others creamy thighs and began to mark there. He sucked the soft skin and savoured the endless moans that came from the orangette, Byakuya was sure that Ichigo probably wasn't aware that he was being so loud. He moved from one thigh to the other, using his hands to keep the tan legs apart and he shivered when he noticed how flexible the orangette was. He imagined all the positions that he could put the other in. Byakuya was never really this perverted and still isn't, it's just when it came to this orange headed man, he just felt like teasing him and completely ruining him so that he belonged only to the raven and that everyone would know it.

Ichigo was so ready to call it quits, he had no idea that he was so sensitive there, but if he did the evil Captain between his legs would know that he had found a weak spot and would most likely use it in the future. That made him pause a moment, he never thought that there would be a second time, he had totally forgotten that the raven loved him as much he loved the stoic man. So why couldn't he just give in? If this was going to be forever, then why not save the resistance to piss the raven off down the track. He was just about to tell Byakuya to just hurry up and take him already, when he felt a hand clasp around his neglected erection and he gasped.

"Just give into me, Ichigo. I know you want to. I can see your resolve waning." He had a satisfied grin on his face, he used his other hand to lift the orangette's arms above his head again, then proceeded to thoroughly kiss the daylights out of the one below him, cutting off any rebuff.

Their tongues moved together in what seemed like a perfect dance and Ichigo just couldn't hold back the urge to give in anymore. They parted and he just let it all out. "Please, Byakuya… I-I need you… Mmmhn… I beg you, ta-take me!"

"My pleasure." Oh, how he wanted to hear those words and now he can enjoy his little orangette to the fullest.

The raven lined himself up with Ichigo's prepared entrance and kissed those swollen lips again as he thrust all the way in. He swallowed Ichigo's scream of pain and lust in the kiss, trying to distract the other from the pain.

"Nnnh, Bya-kuya… Move…" Ichigo got out when they parted again, his voice strained a little from the pain and pleasure because the raven had hit that spot inside him again.

"You need to relax more, Ichigo. I don't want to hurt you." Byakuya stopped at that, just now realising that he shouldn't have said that, he just wasn't thinking right, it just felt so good to be inside the other that he had momentarily forgotten not to say such a thing to Ichigo.

Steel grey eyes looked at glaring brown. "I don't need you to pamper me Byakuya. I'm not a girl who needs to be coddled. Now, be a man and fuck m… AH!"

Byakuya was not going to give the other the chance to finish that sentence, if he wanted it now, he would give it to him now. He thrust in hard with deadly accuracy, hitting the other's spot again.

"Oh my god!" Ichigo screamed when the raven started up a punishing pace. It felt so good. He could get hooked on such a pleasure. It was like a drug and it sent him into another world where it was just him and the raven, no-one else. He moaned freely now, with no restraints. It was impossible to hold back with the constant abuse to his prostrate and Byakuya wasn't going easy on him. But, then again, Ichigo would want it no other way.

Byakuya could feel the other trying his best to meet his thrusts, but he knew that since this was new for the orangette that he wasn't going to be able to do much. He decided to go deeper, lifting one leg over his shoulder and leaning over the other, their chests moving together so easily because of the sweat. He felt the shudder that went through Ichigo at the new position and at how the raven took him so deep.

"Ah! Fuck! Byakuya, yes! Yes! More... Ahn… Please, more…" Ichigo couldn't move his hands because the Captain of squad 6 was still holding them above his head, so all he could do was beg.

The raven picked up his pace and slammed into the orangette even harder. He was not holding back, after all these years of constant control, he was going to give this teen everything. Byakuya growled and groaned into the others ear, only spurring Ichigo on and pushing him closer to his release. He bit down hard on the others neck, piercing skin and that was enough to make Ichigo tip over the edge. Ichigo painted both their stomachs with his release and fell into euphoria.

But, Byakuya wasn't done yet. He turned Ichigo onto his side and straddled one leg while he brought the other back around himself. Going in even deeper and reawakening the orangette's member again. Ah, the beauty of youth.

"I am not done with you yet." Byakuya practically growled out, lost in the pleasure he no longer could hold back. He pulled out torturously slow and slammed back in hard and fast, he did this a few more times. Ichigo screaming and moaning as he was taken so roughly right after he already came, he was not going to last long.

"Please, Byakuya… I-I need… Ahn…" Ichigo needed the raven, needed him so much that he could barely breath. This was all too much. He briefly wondered that if this continued, would he die of too much pleasure.

"Then come for me." Byakuya said in a low whisper filled with sin into the others ear and then bit down again on that same spot.

"AH! Byakuya!" Ichigo screamed the ravens name as he came for a third time, not caring if anyone could hear him, not caring that if anyone saw what he was doing with the Captain of squad 6 they would both probably be ostracised. And it seemed that the raven didn't care either because he came not long after, spilling his seed into the exhausted Substitute Soul Reaper at the scream of his name from Ichigo's mouth.

He made sure not to collapse on top of the other, so after he pulled out he fell down onto the futon next to the listless teen. They were both trying to catch their breath and Ichigo was trying to keep sleep away as best he could.

"T-thank you, Byakuya."

The raven haired Captain was surprised at that. "Why are you thanking me?"

Ichigo hesitated, but not too long because he wanted to say this before the darkness of sleep overcame him and this dream would fade away. "For accepting my feelings. I never thought in a million years that you would like me."

Byakuya was confused, though his face remained plain, he still had his dignity to uphold. But for Ichigo he would do anything, even drop his mask for him. "Why wouldn't I accept your feelings?"

"Isn't it obvious? Because you are so much better than me and way out of my league. You're strong, hot, better at everything then me, fun to be around, hot… Wait, I already said that…" He paused at the hand on his cheek, looking over into beautiful grey eyes and what he saw took his breath away.

"Do not be foolish, Ichigo. You are everything I could every need, and I could ever want. You are my life now, so when you insult yourself then you are insulting me. Never belittle yourself. You are so much more then I could ever deserve. More than I have ever dreamed."

Byakuya said this with so much truth, so much compassion, that Ichigo had no reason not to believe it. Right now he was so happy, he was flying over Neptune and all the way past Pluto right now, he was completely in a different Universe. He smiled and so did the raven, though only slightly.

"Okay."

The squad 6th Captain nodded his head in acceptance that Ichigo was no longer thinking himself undeserving. He sat up and grabbed the nearest thing to wipe them both down with and pulled the other up against his hard chest while he pulled the blanket over them. He was too content to move, so they were going to sleep like this, on the wrong side of the futon.

"Umm, Byakuya…"

Said raven hummed to let the other know that he was listening.

"Could you untie me now?"

Grey eyes opened slightly wider, he had completely forgotten to release his captive. Looking down to the squirming orangette, he contemplated not freeing the other. He looked so vulnerable and ravishing. But, he didn't want the material to chafe too much and scar his new love. So he untied the sash and threw it over their heads, then settled back down and let the other snuggle into him.

"Thanks." Ichigo mustered up enough courage to grab the ravens hand and interlock their fingers. "You know I'm going to get you back for that."

An overwhelming sense of excitement went through the raven haired Captain at the playful tone. The image of the other riding on top him while he himself was bound and unable to touch the ethereal figure of the orangette bouncing on his lap, sent shivers of want down his spin.

Yep, it would seem that Ichigo would bring out the worst in him.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I really like that ending, it's so cute and brings out Byakuya's more playful side. Well, I really hoped you all liked it and will review, I really do like reading them and try to get back to them all. I tried to get all grammar and spelling mistakes, but I may have missed some. Well, thank you for reading and this won't be the last you see of this pair in this universe, so if you want to read more on them, then Follow or Favourite me as well as this story. I hope you all have a great day, night or morning!  
**

 **Till next time! Farewell!**


End file.
